1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an indoor location system and a method for checking a location using the indoor location system, and more particularly, to an indoor location system having a sensor and a method for checking an indoor location using the indoor location system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to development of technologies, the movement direction or location of a moving object can be determined by using a global positioning system (GPS). In addition, the movement direction or location of a moving object or person can be determined by using sensors.
Generally, the movement direction or location of an object or a person is determined through triangulation. According to the triangulation, the distances between an object or person and three GPS satellites or sensors are measured in order to determine the movement direction or location of the object or person by using the measured distances.
In particular, in a method for checking an indoor location through sensors using radio waves, etc., many errors regarding the time intervals in which these radio waves are transmitted and received may be caused by influences such as the peripheral environment. In other words, errors may be caused by obstacles or white noise that can make the time interval in which a radio wave returns longer or shorter.